


a song, a memory

by GoldKing



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, moroha not having parents just makes me really sad okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldKing/pseuds/GoldKing
Summary: Moroha hums a song, given from a woman long-gone.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	a song, a memory

When she was little, the other children would ask if she felt lonely sometimes, being an orphan and all. 

Moroha never really knew how to answer. Her shrewd side - the side that kept her alive - told her to say, 'No, how can I miss what I never had?' 

But the truth was that she couldn't remember what she missed - only that she did, in fact, miss it. Missed them. Whoever they were supposed to be. 

When she fell asleep at night, tucked away on a high branch of a tall tree, she dreamed of them. At least she thought she did. Nothing else could explain the smudged, water-color memories of a man with bright silver hair smiling down at her. Didn't have any other answer for why she heard a woman's laughter, clear as a bell, followed by soft singing - a lullaby about places that couldn't possibly exist. 

_Mama?_

And when the woman's face starts to come into focus, when Moroha could smell sandalwood and the sharp scent of medicinal herbs, she would wake up, back in the forest. The night sky loomed above her, the soft wind fluttering her kimono. She hated those dreams. Hated how her heart beat fast and there were tears in her eyes. _Crying for something that may not even be true . . ._

Still, truth or not, the lullaby stays with Moroha. When she's alone, feels like the world is too big to not have a home, she hums the melody to herself. The song, as foreign as it was, makes the fear lessen. And it's odd because Moroha didn't even realize she'd been scared in the first place. 

Of course, Moroha outgrows the dreams. Or at least she thought she did. It isn't until she and her new entourage travel through the forest that she realizes she's humming. "That your song singing - it's pretty," said Towa, the strange girl from the future. The alleged sister, Setsuna, _'hms'_ in agreement . Towa adds in, "How does the melody go? 

Moroha is caught off guard at first, but then she sniffs and smirks. "Here, let me teach you." 

And for some reason, as the three girls travel through the forest to the melody of a song that should've been forgotten, Moroha finally feels like she belongs.


End file.
